Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals
by Mrs.PercyPotter
Summary: Rose and Dimitri want to have a kid. When a scientific breakthrough makes Rose pregnant, they are overjoyed. It is the first child ever to be created between two Dhampirs. And this baby? It has special powers...Rated T for language! R&R please!
1. Part One: Two Dhampirs and a Baby

**A/N: **Hello! I'm Bethie, Anna's sister, and this is my first ever Fanfiction. I love, love, LOVE Vampire Academy and I'd appriciate it if you'd take the time to review :) I'm not very good at writing, but I'm trying to get better.

Anna's out of town this weekend and she apologizes for not being able to update. But she promises two chapters next weekend! Thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form, own Vampire Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"Rosie!"

No! Damn it- it's those voices again! I roll over and stuff my pillow into my ears. Ahhh. Maybe they're going away. I allow myself to relax, letting my eye lids collapse and my breathing slow.

"Rosie!"

This time, I feel something heavy crawl onto my back. Tiny fists pummel my neck and pull at my hair. I groan. "Get off…" "Up!" orders the high-pitched commanding voice.

When that doesn't work, she leans down and parts the curtain of hair concealing my face. She peeks at me, smiling brightly and whispering, "Time to get up, Rosie!"

Shit. She knows I can't resist her. "Alright, alright. Just get off before you break my back." I sit up and stretch my arms, my hands curling in fists as the blood returns to my sleeping feet and torso.

On my plush white carpet, is a chubby three year old. My awakener. On her head is a silken mop of uncombed curly black hair. Her all too familiar jade eyes are wide with happiness. She's wearing a wrinkled Elmo nighty, her training Pull Up barely showing.

"Good morning, Rosie," she says, her freckled nose wrinkling in a giggle. "I waked you up."

I smile and lunge for the little girl. "Yes, you did, Summerlynn. And you are so going to pay for it!" I pull up her nightgown and cover her stomach in raspberries. She writhes and shrieks with laughter.

Catching a glance at the flashing green letters on my digital alarm clock, I plop Summerlynn back on the ground and shoo her out the door. "Rosie has to get dressed. Tell your mommy I'll be down in a sec, okay?"

"Okay," agrees Summerlynn.

I close the door and stare longingly at my queen-sized bed. The crème comforter is half-on, half-off the bed and one white pillow is in a twisted position. Oh, how I'd love to climb right back in. But, alas, I have to go start my day, protecting my best friend.

I begin picking up the dirty clothes on my floor and tossing them in the hamper. Then I make the bed, smoothing the sheets and replacing the throw pillows. I sift through the closet I share with Dimitri, pushing aside my Russian lover's ironed uniforms.

Finally, I pull out a crisp navy v-neck and my white skinny jeans. I strip out of my hot pink tank top and baggy white pants and slip into my day's outfit. I choose a silver belt out of the top drawer of my dresser and snap it on.

I turn to the mirror and begin hacking away at the impossible ebony bush that is my hair. Ten minutes and three combs later, my hair looks decent. I dash on eyeliner and mascara and add just a touch of strawberry blush and a slim coat of lip gloss.

I look myself over in the mirror._ Ah, shit! Are my boobs really that low? _I turn sideways and throw back my shoulders. I sigh and decide to drop by Victoria's Secret later, to pick up on of those push-up bras.

I exit my room and make my way down the hall. I share the large, cozy condo with Lissa and Christian. Dimitri and I own the one bedroom, two bathroom and one study east wing. While Lissa, Christian, Summerlynn and Meg occupy the four bedroom, two bathroom west wing.

Downstairs is the kitchen, the living room, the parlor, the playroom and two more bathrooms. I skip down the stairs and inhale the scent of greasy bacon.

"Mmm!" I say, entering the kitchen. Lissa's facing the stove, frying bacon and scrambling eggs at the same time. I stifle a chuckle at her motherly, fifties dress and kneel down beside the toddler rolling trains across the blue checkered floor.

"Hey, Summerlynn. What's up?" Summerlynn lights up at the sound of my voice and proudly holds up Thomas the Tank Engine.

"Lookie!" she exclaims.

I nod, not quite understanding what she wants me to do. "Sweet," I tell her. That seems to satisfy Summerlynn and she returns to tank engine wonderland.

I stand up and beam at Lissa. "Morning. How's the bacon coming?"

She smiles and ignores my question. "Oh, good! You're up. Hey, would you mind helping Meg get ready? I don't think Christian's feeling that well."

"Sure. Oh, by the way, that dress it totally sexy," I snicker. Lissa rolls her eyes.

"Must I remind you that you live for _free _in _my _house?" she jokes, sliding the spatula underneath pieces of bacon.

I amble into the English furnished parlor, where Meg is struggling to stuff several binders into her Ariel the Mermaid backpack.

She's wearing a light jean skirt and a red t-shirt. Her straight, shoulder length blonde hair is tied into pony tails. Her icy blue eyes are furrowed in frustration, as she jams a manila binder repeatedly into the frilly yellow top of her bag.

"Whoa there, Blondie. Chill out with the paper," I say, helping her to neatly cram the folder in.

She exhales happily. "Thanks, Rose." "You bet," I reply. I tickle her waist and she falls to the white shag carpet, shaking with laughter.

Lissa yells from the kitchen. "ROSE! Rose, I need your help with the pancakes!"

"Coming!" I shout back. "Better go get your shoes on," I tell Meg. She scampers on, turning on me suspiciously to make sure my tickle hands won't make a comeback.

I smirk and turn around to the entryway to the kitchen. A flash of neon yellow stops me in my tracks. I back up to the mahogany grand piano. On the glistening white keys, is a sticky note. I recognize the slanted lettering as Dimitri's.

I carefully unstick the note and hold it up to read it. _Don't forget to meet me at the doctor's tonight, at 4. Love you, D._

My heart stops. Damn it, I knew this morning was too wonderful. Tonight was the night; the night Dimitri and I would seek out different ways for me to get pregnant. Right now, Dimitri thought a Moroi sperm donor was our best option but I wanted the baby to be _ours. _To look like _us_. Not some creepy guy and half of me. But I also didn't want to have sex with a random Moroi.

So we scheduled an appointment to see what other options we could explore. I'm terrified, a new feeling for me, but I want to have children.

Dimitri and I have already worked everything out; prepared everything for our child. I want a girl and he says he'll be happy with whatever. We plan to convert the study into the bedroom. I'll admit: it won't be easy with work and everything, but we can do it. Hell, we _will _do it.

* * *

><p>Oh, damn. Oh, damn, oh damn, oh damn. I squeeze my hands together and glare up at the yellow ceiling. I'm in the doctor's office. It smells of cleansing alcohol and cough syrup.<p>

Dimitri sits next to me on the bed, rubbing my tense shoulders and purring Russian words into my ear. "yспокойтесь. все будет хорошо. только дышите, Roza," he whispers. (Calm down. Everything will be okay. Just breathe, Rose)

I roll my eyes. Doesn't he understand that no amount of words that I can't understand will fix anything. Suddenly, the door burst open and a brisk woman strolls in.

She grabs my hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "Hello, Mrs. Belikov. I'm Dr. Rink. How are you?"

My cheeks flushed crimson as she moved to shake Dimitri's hand. "Actually, we aren't married," I explain.

She nods absentmindedly. "Of course." She looks up from her clipboard and fixes her frizzy red hair. "I see you're hear to discuss…possible ways to get pregnant."

"Uh, yeah," I murmur, taking Dimitri's large hand. I glance into his chocolate brown eyes and he smiles warmly.

"You want to use Dimitri's sperm," she reads off her papers, while I flinch. "But your both Dhampirs."

"Yes," I clarify. Shit, there really are no boundaries with these damned doctors, are there?

She lights up like a light bulb. "I have just the thing!" She digs around her desk drawers and pulls out a large, stuffed folder. She hands it to me.

I open it to find papers, covered with pictures of dhampirs. I look up, confused. "What's this for?"

"Well, a couple months ago, our top medical scientists hit a breakthrough. They discovered that by combining three completely opposite chemical substances, you can create a type of robotic cell. The cell enters your body and is able to completely alter the genes that prevent two Dhampirs from having children. It's an entirely harmless procedure and it has no after effects," Dr. Rink says.

Dimitri's thick, dark brown eyebrows disappear into his curling bangs. "Really?" he whispers.

I feel my heart soar. "Oh, wow."

She nods happily. "We would simply inject the robotic cell into your ovaries. Then, merely a week after the surgery, you would conceive your child. The pregnancy would be absolutely normal and your child would have no birth defects."

Dimitri jumps at the word 'surgery'. "Dr. Rink, surgery? What does that mean? Wouldn't the cell go in like a…shot?" he asks. I feel his hand close protectively around mine and I smile. There's my big, sexy Russian dreamer for you.

"Not exactly. We would give her some anastisia and she would be out. Since the needle is large, they would need to make a small incision over her ovaries. Then, they would inject the cell into her body," explains Dr. Rink.

"And would there be a rough recovery?" Dimitri wants to know, relaxing a bit.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. For the most part of the next three days, Rose would barely be able to move. She might also experience nausea, aching muscles, strong abdominal pains and migraines. But nothing some ibuprofen can't fix." Dr. Rink rubs her hands together. "So? What do you say?"

My heart thumps against my breasts. I wouldn't be able to guard Lissa for a long time. But, I suppose, nothing I can't fix. I begin to nod my head at the same time, Dimitri shakes his head.

Dr. Rink laughs. "I'll leave you two to discuss it." She stands and shuts the door. Dimitri turns to me.

Today, he is dressed in a skin-tight white t-shirt. I can see his eight pack, his pecks poking through the thin fabric. His pants are baggy, camouflage army pants. I'd much rather see him in skin-tight pants. Instantly, I ache to see the familiar bulge that distinctively outlines his manhood. I sigh. Ah, irony.

"No, Rose. We aren't doing it." Shit. Of course he's going to protest.

"Dimitri," I groan. "Please. I want to do this. You want to do this. We want to have children! If this is what it takes…then I'll do it."

Dimitri's brow furrows with concern. "I don't want you to hurt."

I laugh. "Damn, babe. Are you that clueless? Being preggo is going to hurt, giving birth is going to be hell, taking care of a baby is going to hurt. What's one more time?" I ask. I slip my hand into his and give him my most seductive glare.

Dimitri continues to stare me down. At last, he breaks and sits back down. "Damn it, Roza. Fine. Fine."

I smile triumphantly and reach up. I press my mouth to his, sparks begin to shoot off behind my eyelids. "Mmmmm…" I moan. I tap my tongue against his lips and he parts them.

Our tongues battle, traveling to my mouth, then to his, and back to mine. He grazes his tongue across my teeth, tickling my gums and making me shiver with pleasure. I slide my tongue against the base of his.

"Mmmm…" Dimitri grunts. "Mmmm. Mmmm. Mmmm-mmm." His groan of pleasure soon morphs into an annoyed snarl. He pulls back, sucking his skilled tongue back in.

I frown, displeased at the sudden rejection. "Rose. We're in the doctor's office," he says.

I shrug. "So?"

"So. We're in public," he replies, just as the door swings open.

Dr. Rink walks in. "Did I interrupt something?" she wants to know.

"No," Dimitri answers.

"Good, good. Now, have you come to a decision?" she asks.

Dimitri searches my eyes for a sliver of doubt. He finds none and takes my hand. I give him a slight nod and he takes a deep breath. "Yes," he mutters. "We're going to do it."

**I've decided to post one chapter every Wednesday. I hope you enjoyed this one! I felt like Rose being able to have kids with Dimitri because her DNA was altered from being Shadow Kissed, was overused; so I came up with a strategy of my own. If you are unclear of the concept, send me a PM. Look for a tart lemon in the next chapter! Names and gender for Rose and Dimitri's baby? Thanks so much! ~**


	2. Part Two: Sparkly Unicorns

**A/N: **It's Bethie again. How did you like the first chapter? Good? Bad? Deathly terrible? Please review! It means so much! :)

I apologize for the lack of lemon. I don't like to write those...Again, Anna apologizes dearly! Thanks! Sorry this chapter is so short.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form, own Vampire Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"Alrighty, Ms. Hathaway," says the man in the blue mask above me. I am lying on a bed in the hospital room, my Russian God beside me. It's time for the robotic cell surgery and I'm scared. But I put on my 'bravado Rose' expression and grin through it. "We're going to give you some anistisia through this IV and begin the surgery. Dimitri may stay until you're asleep; then we'll begin the operation." I nod and squirm in the paper sheets that hold me to the bed. The doctor nods to a nurse and she cleans off my wrist with alcohol. Dimitri leans down and kisses my lips sweetly. Damn, that dude really knows how to calm a girl down. I bask in the bliss of Dimitri's special sexy kiss.

Suddenly, I feel an agonizing pinch and pull back to glare at the large needle now inserted into my arm. "That freaking hurt, bitch," I snap at the nurse.

The nurse ignores me and jots down something on her clipboard. "Now, Ms. Hathaway, you'll start to feel fuzzy and a bit…out of it. This is completely normal and you'll be asleep in no time." I watch the blue mask over her lips puff and wiggle with her words. I snort with laughter.

Dimitri stares at me oddly and squeezes my hand. "Roza? Are you alright?"

The nurse pats his shoulder. "She'll also be a little loopy for a couple minutes."

I look up at my boyfriend and gasp at the rainbow spots that cover his face. I reach out to touch one near his eye. "Ow!" he says.

"You're all sparkly," I tell him. Dimitri raises an eyebrow and looks as if he wants to back away.

"That's…an interesting observation, Rose," he says softly.

"Observation," I giggle, pinching his cheeks. I stroke the ebony stubble that is beginning to grow. "Who uses that word anymore? That word is for old people."

I draw my hand down and stare at it intently. "One," I count my fingers. "Two, three, four, five, six. Aha! Lookie, Dimitri! I have six fingers." "No, no, babe," he argues. "One, two, three, four, five. Just five."

"Shut up, bitch!" I yell, suddenly filled with rage. "I know what I'm doing!" The doctor rushes over, seeing that Dimitri needs help. "Rose, do you feel fuzzy?" I giggle. "I feel like a rainbow pony sleeping on a glittery, pink cloud with babies flying around." Dimitri bits his lip, stifling a laugh. The doctor rubs his hands together. "I hope that's a yes. Now, can you count to ten for me?" "No," I reply. "I don't feel like it." "Well then, can you count to five?" he wants to know.

I twirl a lock of my curly, brown hair around my finger. "Fine, fine. Stop pushing me! One…dos…four…" My eyelids are drooping and my limbs go numb. "I feel funnnyyyyyy!"

And the last thing I see before my eyes close, is the relieved face of my soul mate.


	3. Glee Drama

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! If you check my *clears throat*, um, _our _profile, you'll find Anna added me in. I'm sorry for the really late update! Anna's been hogging the computer and no wonder with all the fifty stories she's been writing! ;) Anyways, I might get a chapter out next weekend!

This chapter skips ten months, in which Rose is pregnant! Vote for the gender, which you will find out next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form, own Vampire Academy

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Pregnancy is so damn fun...Sarcasm. I'm serious. How the _hell _did Lissa do this twice? There's the morning sickness for the first four months and just when you think it's over, BAM! you've got outrageous cravings. I'm talking pickles dipped in hot fudge and roasted watermelon. I don't how my Russian Romancer did it all. He was so loyal, so sweet through the constant moodswings and odd food demands. I guess that's why I love him...

Summerlynn is always asking me if I swallowed a basketball.

We converted the study into a baby's bedroom. The walls were yellow and a porcelain crib was positioned in the far corner and a dresser. It was storybook-perfect.

I lay on my side on the couch, the second season of _Glee _playing on the television. I know, I know. Good God, what the hell am I thinking? But it's the hormones, not me!

On the screen, Kurt, the gay guy, was doing a diva-off with Rachel, singing Defying Gravity. I blow my nose in a tissue and dab at my eyes. "Oh, it's just...so damn..._beautiful!" _

I rub my swollen abdomen affectionately. "Don't you think so, babushka?" It meant baby in Russian and was what we'd been calling him. Well, I thought it was a him. Everybody else thought it was a her.

I lift a fistfull of cheetos into my mouth and chuck the remaining at the screen as the song ends. "Kurt! No!" I scream, slightly muffled. "Why? Why did you blow the last line? Kurt, no!"

The room is filthy; dirty tissues, old food, dishes, sheets and clothes litter the floor. Lissa's at court all day. Christian's with her. Meg's at school, Dimitri's working and lil' Summerlynn is at daycare.

I'm home alone and nobody care. Suddenly, a fresh bout of tears trickle down my cheeks. Shit. Here it comes. "Why does nobody care? Arg! Here I am- just a pregnant woman whom nobody cares about!"

I throw a tissue at the T.V. "You love me, don't you Noah Puckerman? Or what about you, Finn? Oh, I am so _neglected!" _A stab in my lowerback makes me lurch forward.

I freeze. Okay. What. The. Hell. Was. That? Ouch! In capitals! OUCH! I stay frozen for a moment, wondering if it was a one time thing or not. After two minutes and nothing happens, I smile and relax. Probably just stress. Stupid Finchel and then Finn and Quinn. I mean, seriously! Pick a gal, Finny!

I look out the window. The sun is setting, egg yolk against a pastel painting. Lissa should be home any minute, with Summerlynn and Meg. Then Dimitri an hour after and Christian around the same time.

"AHHHHH!" I slip off the couch as a more prominant slap of agony pierces by midsection. I'm left gasping. "Ow, ow, ow." Maybe I should call Lissa. She knows all about this kind of stuff. I don't think I could put up with this kind of pain for another...Oh, wait. I'm nine months. _I'm nine months. _What if I'm in labor?

I sit up to check my skirt. Spotless. Oh, good. Whew. I stand up slowly and sit back on the couch. My legs are cold so I stand up again. There's a wet spot on the couch. Would you look at that? My water broke.

Panic floods through my body. I'm _home alone and in labor. _Can somebody say "shit"?

I can't call 911 because then I'll be a coward and Rose Hathaway-Belikov is not a coward. Maybe I can hold off until Lissa gets home? Yeah, yeah. Let's do that...

*****Half an hour later*****

I writhe on the ground, excrutiating pain zapping my body like lightning. I sobbing harder then ever before and the ground is stained with blood. I'm revered immobile. It hurts too much.

The door opens and Lissa strolls in, supporting Summerlynn on her hip. She sets the keys on the ground. "Rose-"

I scream as another dose hits me. "GAHHHHHHH!"

Lissa shrieks and runs to my side, telling Meg to get Summerlynn back in the car. "Oh, God, Rose. What happened?"

I clutch the couch, panting. "I think...I'm in...labor."

"Shit," she curses. "Can you walk?"

I glare at her. "Yes, I'm totally fine and five pints of my blood is not all over the floor."

"Okay, um, okay." She grabs my hand, massaging my back and helping me up.

I shakily stand on wobbly legs. "Can we please make it to the car before I die?" I whimper. We race out the door and into her silver Camero. She quickly makes sure the girls are buckled before putting the car in reverse and flipping out her cell phone.

"Dimitri!" she cries. "It's Rose- she's in labor. No, I think she's-"

"AHHHHH! DAMNITDAMNITDAMNIT!" I howl.

"No, not okay. She's not okay. Yeah, we'll meet you there."

*****Half an hour later*****

The pain is a bit dimmer now, not quite as deathly. After they gave me the syrum, Christian and Dimitri arrived. I changed into a gown and am now laying in a hospital bed, Dimitri and Lissa by my side.

A doctor comes in. He's bald and nerdy. "Ms. Hathaway, how are you?"

I roll my eyes. "Hmmm, let's see. I'm in _labor." _

He ignores me. "How far apart are your contractions?" he wants to know.

Dimitri replies, "About a minute."

He pries my legs open and takes a peek. I grit my teeth. Is it so hard to get a female doctor around her. "You're fully dialated and ready to push whenever, Ms. Hathaway."

I tilt my head back. Gracious, I help this baby is damn worth it. "O-Okay."

I look up into Lissa's jade eyes. "I'm so scared," I mutter, barely audible. She pecks my forehead. "It'll all be over soon. I'm right here."

The doctor stares at me expectantly and I stick out my tongue. "Let's get this hell-show on the road."

"I want you to push on the count of three, alright? One. Two. Three."

I lean forward, grunting and sweating like crazy. Guess what? It. Hurts. Like. Hell. "ARGGGG! OHFUCKINGHELLDAMNTHEWORLDSHIT!" I hiss out.

I collaps back, relief shooting through me. Then, as quickly as it had stopped, the doctor said. "One. Two. Three!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Owww!" I'm crying so hard, probably breaking Dimitri's hand. "Dimitri...ow!"

He kisses my ear. "I know, baby. You're doing great."

"Again. One, two, three."

This time, I give it all I have, my scream like chalk on a chalkboard. I feel something leave my body. The baby has arrived.

The doctor holds up a muck-covered, squirming child. It has fuzzy black hair and purple skin. It's wailing like never before.

"It's a..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Boy or girl?


	4. Miscarriage

**Hey guys. I know I promised updates on all my stories on Christmas Eve and such, but something really bad just happened to my family. My grandmother died on Christmas Eve and then my mother miscarried one of the twins. Basically, our lives have been hell over the past few days.**

**My mom was subjected to hospital care until she gets better, and I have to help around at home. D:**

**I'm really sorry, ****but that hiatus I was talking about earlier? I'm going to have to take it. I'm not sure when I'll be back or anything, but I promise that I will come back eventually. **

**Thank you guys so much for the support and the reviews. I'll miss ya! **

**~Anna~**

I'm going on hiatus, too, and ending Bloody Roses and Newborn Petals.

Thanks.

-Bethie


End file.
